charlie and joey
by curly18
Summary: charlie wants to find her true love.. but can she?


GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW! Brett don't do this! YOUR NOT WELCOME JOEY! I DONT WANT YOU LIVING UNDER THIS ROOF YOU SICK TWISTED BITCH! Brett I can't help who I am! I didn't just wake up and decide that I'll be gay! I've been gay my whole life you know that! WHACK! Joey fell hard to the floor. Brett don't d- do this y- your drunk, MAYBE YOU SHOULD OF THOUGHT OF THAT BEFORE YOU KISSED THAT GIRL! Joey tried to get up and face Brett but before she knew it another fist collided hard against her face, this time blood started running down her face along with tears. She flinch as she touched her face, she knew her face was a mess as she felt the swelling and felt the pain. Joey gasped for air while panicking and shaking. S- s- she kissed me, it meant nothing, and I pulled away. I DONT CARE JOEY! Brett looked down at Joey pleased with him self, he stumbled towards her and lent down, before she could get away Brett grab her head and whispered in her ear " I will never accept you, you sick little bitch, you make me sick". Joey grabbed her things and raced out of the house knowing that she will never return again to such violence and pain.

Joey slowly opened her eyes trying to adjust to the light only to realize two people were standing in front of her. W- Where am I? Said Joey, your in summer bays hospital, Aden here found you passed out on the beach two nights ago, your face was badly swollen with a deep gash below your eye. Joey glanced at the handsome guy standing in front of her; she could see he looked worried. I'm Rachel your doctor, hey; I'm Joey, nice to meet you Joey. Your swelling to your face has gone down but you do have stitches just under your eye, but later on this afternoon we will be able to remove them and will be able to go. Aden was curious to what could of happen to such a beauty, he glanced at the young gorgeous girl laying in the bed he wanted to ask what happened to her but he didn't want to pry. So Joey after you're out of here would like to go to Surf club for a few drinks later on tonight around 9? So you will at least know someone he grinned. Sounds great! It will be nice to have one friend in this town she giggled. Aden and Joey looked into each others eyes and they both knew from that moment that they will be great friends. See you tonight Joey even though I'll drink you under the table Aden grinned, we will see about that Joey laughed.

Charlie sat on the beach staring out at the water thinking to her self as she has been for the last few weeks since she has been with Hugo. When will I find my other half? My true soul mate that makes my heart skip a beat when I look into there eyes. Hugo is a great guy, but there is something missing, my head and heart keeps telling me that Hugo isn't the one, she thought to her self.

Charlie! Where have you been? I've been at the beach, Rubes carm down. Charlie we have to be at the Surf club at 9 for drinks remember? And it's now 8:30, Shit I forgot, I will have a quick shower- Charlie now! Rubes I'll be ready in 20 relax. Yeh right, more like two hours Ruby giggled to herself. Charlie was amazed; she was ready within 10 minutes she was just finishing up on the last few touches of her hair. Charlie looked back into the mirror she was pleased she decided to wear her favourite white low cut shirt with a cute black belt around her waist. Along with her sexy black skirt, it suited her slim body figure really great, But the thoughts from the beach was still running through her head, Charlie sighed. Ruby ran into Charlie's room to find Charlie looking into the mirror looking miserable. Charlie what's wrong? You look hot! Hugo's going to be speechless. Charlie sighed again. Rubes about that, People always say that over a hundreds of years ago a lighting bolt struck down at people with two heads, four arms and four legs which split there body into two. Since then people have been searching all over the world for years and years looking for there other half, there soul mate. I know I sound ridiculous Rubes but this is how I feel, of course you feel like that Charlie your in love with Hugo, but that's the thing I'm not in love with Hugo, there's something missing... Charlie lets go I'm sure you will change your mind when you see that tall dark handsome guy waiting for you at the surf club, maybe your right Rubes lets get going.

Ahh so my drinking buddy has arrived, I thought you chicken out knowing that I'll drink you under the table. The nights not over yet Aden but don't you worry when it is I will walk you home cause you will be drunk and most likely passed out, both Joey and Aden laughed. Come on I'll introduce you to my friends, everyone this is Joey, Joey this is Tony, Rachel, Martha, Hugo, Miles, Kirsty, Xavier, Charlie and Ruby are on there way and this is my wonderful girlfriend Belle. Joey looked at Aden and Belle she could see that they had a strong bond just the way they were looking at each other, plus the twinkle in there eyes, Joey smiled at them both. So Joey what kind of work do you do? Asked Hugo I'm mad about boats, the place where I was living before I was working on a boat as a deck hand it was great, I loved being out on the water, so I'm hoping I will be able to find work around here. You don't look like the type to work on a boat, most guys think that Hugo, laughed Joey. Here Jo drink up, gulp hmm nice, Joey I'm so going to win, you sound cocky Aden, laughed Joey.

Charlie stoped outside of the Surf club, are you alright asked Ruby? I've just got a funny feeling about something its almost like I have butterflies in my stomach. Ruby giggled maybe because Hugo's waiting inside for you. Charlie thought to her self it is defiantly something else but she didn't know what. Come on Charlie your nerves will go away once you see Hugo, Rubes I ca- Charlie please. Charlie looked at her sister and she knew Ruby wanted her and Hugo to work out as hugos brother Xavier is Ruby's boyfriend. Ok Rubes lets go in but don't expect me to stay long. Xavier! Ruby screamed. Charlie saw Hugo face lit up when he saw her, she smiled at him but then felt guilty from what she has been feeling these few last weeks. Charlie started walking towards Hugo, not watching where she was going she bumped into someone and fell to the ground and landed on top of them. Oh my god I'm so sorry! Charlie looked down to see a beautiful woman under her. Charlie and the woman looked into each others eyes, Charlie realized that her heart was beating that fast and hard and the more she stared into her dark brown eyes it gave her goose bumps and chills down her spine.


End file.
